Fifty Shades of Bendy
by MysteryRose7
Summary: Once Bendy first laid eyes on Alice Angel, he fell for her. Now that he's taken control of Joey Drew Studios, he starts deciding to have fun with the angel. Pairing: Bendy x Alice. Warning: is a lemon series that contains bondage now and then.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh…" Alice Angel had said as she slowly opened her eyes. "My head…"

She attempted to move her hand to her forehead, only to find that she couldn't. She looked to see that she was lying on some kind of table with straps holding her arms and legs down while two other straps were above and below her chest. Panic began to rise within Alice as she started struggling. The last time she had experienced something like this was when she saw Boris strapped onto a table with his heart gone.

She stopped herself when she heard someone enter the room she was in. She shut her eyes, hoping that either whoever it was would go away or that it was just a bad dream. The sudden tap on her forehead said quite the opposite, and she opened her eyes to see Bendy staring back at her, the wide smile ever so present on his face.

"Bendy?" she asked. "What's going on? Why am I strapped down?"

Bendy only laughed as if hearing something funny.

"Bendy?" Alice asked.

Bendy looked back at her.

"You're so cute," he said to her. "Put simply, I simply want some _fun_."

Alice blushed at that. The way he said that could not be good. With a sudden snap of his fingers, Alice blinked to find that her dress was gone, leaving her in her bra and panties, and her legs unstrapped as well as in stirrups. Her blush darkened at that. 'Definitely not good,' she thought to herself. She suddenly let out a squeak as Bendy grabbed one of her still-covered breasts and began to slowly massage it. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as Bendy continued to massage the breast. After a while, he gave the other breast the same treatment. Alice's moans continued to pour from her mouth as he did so.

After a while, Bendy stopped massaging altogether, earning him a whine from Alice when he did. Bendy chuckled a bit as he went to remove her bra, freeing her breasts in the process as the soft mounds bounced a bit. Alice blushed in embarrassment as Bendy only stared, his smirk evident. He then started massaging them once more, earning him more moans from the angel. He then started pinching and pulling at her nipples a bit, Alice's moans increasing as he did so. After a while, he stopped once more, Alice whining again. Bendy then smirked as his hand moved towards her panties. Alice's eyes went wide at that as she realized what he was going to do.

"B-Bendy, wai- AH!" she said before he started rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

Bendy's smirk went wider at the angel's reaction and continued rubbing. Alice's moans echoed off of the walls in the room as she felt pressure build up in her womanhood. Bendy felt the wetness through her panties and a naughty idea went through his mind. He stopped rubbing and slowly removed Alice's panties, exposing her womanhood to him. Alice's blush darkened some more as she attempted to close her legs, only for Bendy to keep them spread apart with one hand.

"No need to hide yourself, my little angel," he said in a more seductive tone.

Taking his other hand, he slowly moved it towards her womanhood. Alice whined a bit from the teasing. Once it's reached its destination, Bendy inserted his finger into her. Alice let out a yelp at that before Bendy started fingering her. Alice let out several moans as he did so, quietly hoping that no one catches them like this. Bendy stopped fingering her and lowered his head towards the heart-shaped box. He then stuck his tongue into it and started licking at her pussy. Alice moaned a bit loudly at the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Bendy continued to lick at her and, as he did so, he used his finger to rub against her clit.

"Oh!" Alice gasped out when she felt that.

Bendy chuckled internally as he continued his treatment, building up pressure in Alice's womanhood as well as tightening the knot in her stomach. Eventually, Alice couldn't take any more of Bendy's torture as she started gasping.

"B-Bendy, I'm going to-!" she attempted to say before she suddenly let out a load moan as she came.

Bendy smirked as he lapped up her juices and removed his finger from her clit. Alice panted from that, her blush now spread across her face. Bendy's smirk went wider when he saw that and started licking the finger that was covered in a bit of Alice's cum. Alice watched him as he did so, her eyes clouded over with lust. Bendy soon finished licking his finger and looked at Alice, contemplating something. His eyes then brightened up as another naughty thought crossed his mind.

He got on top of Alice and kissed her on her lips. Alice melted into the kiss as that happened. Soon, Bendy broke off the kiss and looked at Alice.

"You trust me?" he asked, Alice nodding in response.

Bendy smiled at that and positioned his hardened member at her entrance. He then slowly inserted himself into her. Alice let out a loud moan when that happened. Bendy waited a bit for her to adjust to his length. Once she gave him an affirmative nod, Bendy started thrusting slowly into Alice's heart-shaped box as her moans started up again. In an attempt to take her mind off of the pain, Bendy started kissing her on the cheeks while still thrusting himself into her. Alice smiled a bit as he did so. Soon, her moans of pain from getting penetrated by Bendy became moans of pleasure, prompting him to pick up the pace a bit.

Alice's moans increased from being thrusted into as Bendy stopped kissing her and started licking at her breasts. Alice moaned more from all of the pleasure she was getting. Bendy went faster once he noticed that he was getting nowhere, stopping his licking of Alice's breasts when he did so. Her moans increased in both speed and volume as she felt that her womanhood started clenching around his shaft. She knew that she would have to release sooner or later.

"Bendy! I'm about to cum!"

"Me too, Alice!"

"Do it! Pump me full of your seed!"

Bendy was more than happy to oblige and so, he started thrusting into her at an almost inhumane speed. Alice's moans became louder as he did so. Soon, Alice let out a loud cry as she came once again, her juices coating Bendy's member as she did so. Bendy continued thrusting into her until he came as well, filling Alice up to the brim. Once he was sure that his cum was inside her, he pulled himself out of her pussy. Alice whimpered a bit from it as Bendy started undoing the straps that were holding her to the table and gently removed her feet from the stirrups. He got on top of her once more and the two started snuggling against one another after he conjured a blanket over the two. Bendy smiled as he kissed Alice on the forehead.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing," Alice said as she smiled back. "I love you, Bendy."

"I love you too, Alice."

With that, they shared one last kiss before they fell asleep on top of the table.


	2. Chapter 2

'Bendy's going to kill me,' Alice thought to herself as she tried to look around from her position on Sammy Lawrence's shoulder. The ink being had somehow managed to ambush her while she was trying to find Bendy and is now walking towards another destination, with Alice now tied up with a cloth tied over her mouth and slung over his shoulder as if she was just a sack of potatoes. She let out a muffled sigh as she attempted to free herself from the ropes binding her. Sure she could've just slip out of them easily due to being a Toon, but only whenever the situation called for it. Soon, she looked to see that Sammy Lawrence had reached a room with a pentagram drawn onto the floor.

He walked over to the pentagram and set Alice onto it. She attempted to squirm away, only to get her already bound feet chained to the floor along with her restrained hands.

"MMPH!" Alice said as she struggled.

Sammy Lawrence paid no attention and instead walked out of the room. Alice continued to struggle up until she heard his voice come up on the intercom.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep," he had said. "Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

Alice rolled her eyes at what she heard. 'I'm not even a sheep,' she thought to herself. She decided to play along and started struggling as if Bendy actually did appear, adding in muffled screams of panic as a bit of a bonus. After a while, she stopped and waited for Sammy Lawrence to either appear to check or leave for another room in Joey Drew Studios entirely. When he didn't appear after a while, she breathed out a sigh of relief and attempted to free herself once more.

"You naughty little angel, getting mixed up in Sammy's shenanigans like that," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She looked to see Bendy, in his ink form, hovering over her, an obvious smirk on his face. Alice frantically shook her head and started struggling. Bendy only continued to smirk as he undid the chains that kept Alice grounded and picked her up, holding her bridal-style.

"MPH!" she cried out in surprise when he did so.

Bendy couldn't help but chuckle at the response as he carried her out of the room. Alice let out a whimper as she looked around. After a while, Bendy soon reached a room and entered. Closing the door with his foot, he gently set Alice down onto a mattress that was in the room. She watched as he went to the door and locked it.

"Can't have anyone waltzing in on us, now can I?" he asked, his smirk still on his face.

Alice's only response was a whimpering cry as she attempted to struggle out of her bindings once more. She cursed through her gag when she noticed that she had not been getting anywhere with her efforts. Bendy couldn't help but chuckle at that as he walked over to the mattress and climbed onto it, hovering over Alice with his face just inches away from hers. Another muffled whimper escaped from Alice as Bendy started stroking one side of her face with his hand.

"I'm going to screw you so hard, you won't be able to see straight," he said in a seductive tone. "Or at least until you won't sit for a week."

Alice blushed at that as Bendy snapped his fingers, leaving the angel completely nude while still tied up. Her blush darkened from being exposed as the devil started kissing at her neck. She started letting out soft moans from that. As that went on, Bendy's hands went towards her breasts and started to massage them. Alice's moans increased in both frequency and volume when he did so. Bendy smirked at that as he stopped assaulting her neck. Alice whined a bit as she looked at him with big eyes. Bendy chuckled as he started pinching and pulling at her nipples, earning him more moans from Alice.

After a while, Bendy stopped massaging Alice's soft mounds, causing Alice to whine at that. However, her whining soon became moans as Bendy started fingering her womanhood. Her blush had spread along her face some more as pleasure built up in her womanhood as well as the knot in her stomach tightening. However, just as she was edge of release, Bendy removed his hand from her entrance. Alice let out a muffled protest as she attempted to rub herself against the mattress, desperate to keep going.

Bendy only untied her legs and lifted her up. Alice let out a sound at that as Bendy laid her onto the mattress, making sure she was on her front. She barely had time to think when she felt Bendy position her legs until her rump was up in the air.

"Bmndn?" she asked, a bit of fear being evident in the tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Bendy said as he reassuringly petted her head, making sure to gently touch the horns for a little pleasure.

Alice let out a soft moan from that. Bendy put three of his fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. Once he was sure that they were coated with saliva, he removed the fingers with an audible 'pop'. He then slowly pushed one finger into Alice's asshole. Alice let out a muffled scream at that as Bendy waited for her to adjust to the new feeling a bit. Once Alice had nodded, Bendy started slowly thrusting his finger into the hole, earning him some moans from the angel. Soon, he added a second finger and started making scissor motions inside Alice's back entrance. Alice started whimpering from the immense pleasure.

Bendy smirked at that as he quickened his scissoring. Alice's whimpers increased as he added a third finger. At one point during the pleasuring, one of fingers brushed against a specific spot, causing Alice to moan loudly. He heard it and smirked a bit.

"Oh, did you enjoy that?" he asked her before deciding to tease her, barely touching the spot. "You're so dirty for an angel."

Alice whined from the teasing before Bendy continued pleasuring her, turning her whines into moans. Once he was sure that he had stretched it, he removed his fingers from her asshole. Alice looked at him as best as she could from her position on the mattress when she saw him about to line his member up with her back entrance. She braced herself before she felt his member enter her hole.

"MMM!" she cried out.

Bendy smirked from the reaction and started thrusting slowly. As he did so, he used his arm to lift Alice's front from the mattress and positioned her so that her back was against his front. During the whole time he was thrusting, moans were pouring from Alice's gagged mouth. After a while, he picked up the pace some more, enjoying the increase of moans coming from his angel. He then suddenly smacked one of her butt cheeks.

"Mph!" Alice cried out in pain as the blush on her face darkened some more.

Bendy smirked at the reaction and kept smacking her on the ass as he continued thrusting himself into it. After a while, he picked up the pace until his thrusting was almost inhuman. Alice's moans increased some more as she struggled a bit. Bendy soon couldn't hold it in and so, he released straight into Alice's asshole, making sure that it was filled straight to the brim. Once he was sure it was filled, he removed himself from Alice's back entrance as she collapsed onto the mattress. He flipped her once more so that she was lying on her back. He wiped off his member, just to be safe, and positioned himself over her.

"Hope you're ready," he said seductively, earning him a nod in response.

He then inserted himself into Alice's heart-shaped box, getting a moan in response. After waiting a bit for her to adjust, he started thrusting into her. She continued to moan from getting thrusted into, moving her hips up to his every time. Noticing, Bendy picked up the pace and started attacking her neck with kisses and love bites. Moans were increased in number and volume as he did so, causing the devil to smirk. He then picked up one of Alice's legs and placed it on his shoulder as he continued his thrusting.

"Bmndn!" Alice cried out once she felt that she was close to releasing once more.

Bendy had smirked as he stopped his assualt on her neck and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Cum," he only said.

That did it and so, Alice let out a loud moan as she did so. Her juices spilled out and coated his member. Alice panted through the gag, slightly embarrassed that she had cum so much. Bendy only continued thrusting into her entrance until he released as well, making sure to fill up her pussy as well. He pulled himself out and untied the rest of Alice's bindings. Once he removed the cloth, the first thing Alice had done was lightly kiss him on the lips which he returned in earnest. With a snap of his fingers, the mess as well as the two were cleaned up and lying on the mattress, cuddling against each other.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"For what?" Bendy asked.

"For finding me when you did."

Bendy only smiled.

"You're welcome."

They both started to make out for a while. Once they broke off the kiss, they both fell asleep in each others' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walked up to the Little Miracle Station and got inside it. She always made it a habit of going into it whenever she needed a moment to herself. She let out a contented sigh as she sat down and started to relax. She often made most of the free time she had whenever she wasn't with Bendy or looking for any humans. After a while of relaxing, she suddenly had an idea. Feeling around the Station, she found a roll of tape as well as a bunch of ropes. Setting the tape beside her, she took the rope and got to work. She tied the rope around her waist, making sure to leave enough length on the rope dangling in front of her for the next step.

Taking some more rope, she started tying her legs together. One rope went above and below her knees while another went around both of her ankles. Taking the rope dangling from the rope belt she made, she stood up ran the rope in between her legs and tied the end of it to the other side of the rope belt when she did, making a crotch rope in the process. She let out a soft moan from the feeling as she sat down, thankful that the dress she was wearing had a shorter skirt than most of the other dresses she wore. Picking up the roll of tape, she ripped off a piece and placed it over her lips, smoothing it out when she did so.

"Mmmmm," she said, testing to see if it was effective.

Smiling a bit under the tape, she set the roll of tape down and picked up another piece of rope. Tying two loops big enough for her wrists, she moved it behind her back and tied it around the belt part of the crotch rope. She then put her hands through the loops and pulled, making the loops tight but not too tight. Now that she was about completely helpless, Alice smiled to herself as she moved her hands a bit in order to test the restraints. She let out a moan from the crotch rope rubbing against her sensitive areas as a result, so she put her hands back to their original position.

She then started to struggle against her bindings, pleasuring herself from moving her bound wrists every now and then. In the moment, she closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper whenever she felt the need to. As she enjoyed herself, she didn't notice that a certain devil was enjoying the show. The sound of the door to the Station first opening and then closing didn't even reach her ears due to her enjoying her struggles. It wasn't until she suddenly felt someone suddenly pull at the crotch rope that she was made aware that she had a watcher. She opened her eyes to see Bendy staring at her with a knowing smirk.

"So, this is where you always run off to?" he asked, a hint of seduction in his tone. "So that you can have a little alone time with ol' Rosie?"

Alice frantically shook her head as she attempted to get away from him. However, that only resulted in another show for Bendy. The devil only moved towards her and used one arm to hold her restrained body against his. Using his free hand, he carefully removed the tape from her lips, disposing of the small piece when he did.

"How long have you-?" Alice asked.

"Long enough," Bendy answered before he kissed her on the lips.

Alice was surprised at first, but she returned the kiss in earnest. After a while, they broke off the kiss for air. Alice panted as she looked at Bendy, noting a scheming look on his face.

"Bendy?" she asked.

"I think I should do something about this," he said as he started to unzip her dress.

Alice blinked in surprise as he did so. After a bit of doing as well as untying her hands for a while, Bendy managed to remove Alice's dress, exposing her see-through bra and silk panties. Alice blushed at being exposed as Bendy retied her hands together. She looked up at him as he took out something from another spot in the Little Miracle Station they were in. 'How did I miss that one?' she had thought to herself as she eyed the item. It looked to be a black ball just big enough to stuff in a smallish hole.

"Little something I picked up once upon a time," Bendy explained as if he knew Alice would ask. "I stashed it in here just in case I needed it. Didn't think you would pick this particular spot, so I guess I got lucky. Oh well, say 'ah~'."

Alice blinked.

"Ah? Why would I- MMPH!"

She was suddenly muffled when Bendy suddenly stuffed the ball into her mouth, filling it just right. Before she could get a chance to spit it out, Bendy took the role tape and started peel off a bit from it. He then placed it over her lips and started wrapping the tape around her head, making sure to get her hair out of the way. After a while of wrapping, he ripped off the end and placed it on top of the tape gag. Alice let out soft whimpering as she began to struggle a bit. Bendy smirked as he picked up some rope and held Alice steady.

"I got another idea for making you more sexy," he said with a seductive smirk as he got the rope ready.

Alice let out another whimper as Bendy started coiling the rope above and below her breasts, making sure to cross the rope at the front in an 'X'. Once he eventually finished, he stepped back a bit to admire his handiwork. As a result, not only were Alice's arms further pinned to her back, but her breasts were jutting out a bit, the sight of it being only enhanced by the see-through bra. Alice whimpered some more as she attempted to struggle once more.

Bendy smirked from watching the display and moved his hand towards the crotch rope, using his other one to gently hold her still. He then tugged at the crotch rope, earning him a moan from his angel. His smirk widening, he continued pleasuring her this way, earning him more moans from the helpless angel as he did so.

After a while of this, Bendy stopped tugging at the crotch rope, earning him a whine of complaint from Alice.

"You're so cute," Bendy said as Alice looked at him with pleading eyes.

He then started massaging her still-covered breasts, earning him several moans from the captive angel as her nipples hardened underneath the material. Alice could feel her body shiver from the desperating need for release. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore and so, she tried to get Bendy to release her by letting out some small whimpers. Bendy chuckled at that.

"Begging, are we?" he asked. "How adorable. Do it again and I might consider making you cum."

Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked at him with the biggest eyes she could've looked at him with. She then let out a whimpering cry, sounding like a kitten desperate for attention. Bendy smirked and lightly kissed her on the nose.

"All right, then," he said. "I'll give you what you want."

With that, he untied the crotch rope from Alice and set the rope aside. Leaning down, he lightly gripped the hem of her panties and moved them until they've reached her knees. Letting go, he then starts licking at her heart-shaped box. Alice's moans start up once more as he did so. Bendy smirked as he continued licking at her womanhood, using his finger to lightly stroke her clitoris. Alice's moans increase in volumn and quantity as he did so.

After a while, Bendy picked up the pace, earning him more moans from his angel as he felt her body shiver underneath him. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and so, she went and released with a cry as loud as she could make with the gag Bendy had made. Bendy lapped up all of the juices pouring out of her pussy. Once that was done, he began to untie her legs, Alice not even bothering to struggle. Holding onto her hips, he lifted her up and sat down with her sitting on his lap. Alice happened to look down to see that his member had hardened. Her blush returned to her cheeks as Bendy positions her over his shaft.

"Ready?" Bendy asked, Alice nodding in response.

He then lowered her onto his length, causing the two to moan from the sudden feeling. After waiting a bit, Bendy started thrusting into Alice's heart-shaped box as the angel wrapped her legs around him. Alice let out several muffled moans as that happened, with Bendy's own moans joining in the melody. After a while, he picked up the pace, increasing the number of Alice's moans as well as their volume. Every now and then, he'd smack her on her soft rump, earning him a cry of pained pleasure from his captive.

"Bmndn! Hm'm ghnng th ghm!" Alice cried out after a while of the rigorous torture.

"Me first, Alice," Bendy said seductively before picking up the pace once more.

Now going against a more inhuman pace, Alice let out more muffled cries of pleasure as she tried to refrain from climaxing before Bendy has his own. Eventually, he slammed into her before he went off inside of her, his fluids beginning to fill her. As that happened, he leans his head in order to whisper in Alice's ear.

"Cum for me," he said seductively.

Alice obeyed and as she released, she let out a loud cry. Once he was sure that he was spent, Bendy removed himself from Alice's entrance and untied the rest of her bindings. The angel rubbed her wrists as the devil carefully, but quickly, removed the tape wrapping and took the ball out of her mouth soon afterwards. He then held her close to him as the two began to cuddle.

"I love you," Alice said after a while.

"I love you too, my little angel," Bendy said with a smile.

The two then kissed each other before they resumed cuddling for the rest of the day.


End file.
